Is he even worth to has a second chance?
by Lactobacillus
Summary: Ia hidup sebagai kriminal, ia mati sebagai kriminal, ia dibangkitkan sebagai musuh aliansi shinobi, dan untuk kedua kalinya mati sebagai orang jahat. Apakah ia memang layak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?


Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya. Butuh beberapa detik untuknya menyesuaikan dirinya dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan matanya. Ia manyapu pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Ia tengah berada di ruang serba putih, itu pun kalau tempat itu bisa disebut ruangan. Ia berpikir seperti itu karena tidak ada satupun dinding di tempat itu. Bahkan ia tidak yakin saat ini ia tengah berdiri dengan kakinya atau tidak.

Mata pemuda itu akhirnya menangkap sesosok orang tua yang tengah duduk bersila menghadapnya, tidak jauh darinya. Mata orang tua itu berpola riak air, dengan warna ungu keabu-abuan, mengingatkannya dengan mata Pain sang pemimpin Akatsuki.

"Tempat apa ini?" Pemuda itu membuka suranya. "Bukankah aku sudah mati?"

"Iya." Orang tua itu menjawab. Suaranya terdengar berat, tapi di balik itu sang pemuda dapat merasakan kebijaksanaan pada suara itu. "Untuk kedua kalinya."

"Begitukah." Sinar kesedihan terpancar dari mata sewarna hazelnut pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Setidaknya yang kedua tidak seburuk yang pertama."

Pemuda itu masih mengingat ingatan terakhirnya sebelum terbangun di tempatnya sekarang. Ia ingat dirinya dibangkitkan dengan salah satu jutsu paling dilarang di seluruh negara kontinental. Edo Tensei. Ia dibangkitkan di medan perang, kemudian dipaksa oleh orang yang membangkitkannya untuk berperang melawan aliansi shinobi. Yah, setidaknya di kematian keduanya ia akhirnya dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama hidupnya.

"Apakah tempat ini...," pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. "...neraka?"

"..." Orang tua itu hanya terdiam. Ekpspresi datar wajahnya tidak berubah. "Menurutmu?"

"Entahlah." Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam. "Aku tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi setelah pertama kali aku mati." Ia mengitari pandangannya. "Tapi menurutku tempat ini terlalu menyilaukan untuk disebut neraka." Ia kembali menatap orang tua di depannya. "Jadi, tempat apa ini? Dan kau siapa, pak tua?"

"Jika aku mengatakan aku adalah dewa...," orang itu berhenti sejenak, mengamati ekspresi pemuda di depannya. "...apa kau percaya?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain?" Pemuda itu duduk bersila di depan orang tua itu. "Aku rasa aku sudah mengerti. Tempat ini adalah akhirat, kan? Dan kau adalah apa yang orang-orang sebut Rikudo Sennin, sang Dewa Shinobi. Apa aku salah?"

"Tidak sama sekali, anak muda." Orang tua itu menggeleng. "Kau tidak salah."

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau memanggilku ke tempat ini, Kami-sama?" Pemuda itu tersenyum sedih. "Apa kau akan menghukumku?"

"Sebelum itu...," orang tua itu menghela nafas. "...apa kau membenci Dewa anak muda?"

"Aku tidak lagi mempercayai adanya Dewa sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Jangan tersinggung Kami-sama. Aku hanya mengungkapkan pendapat pribadiku. Jadi tidak mungkin kan, aku membenci hal yang tidak kupercayai. Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kalau Dewa itu benar-benar ada."

"Begitukah?"

"Jadi, apa kau akan menghukumku, Kami-sama?"

"Iya, aku akan menghukummu."

"Jika aku boleh tahu Kami-sama, hukuman apa yang akan kau berikan?"

"Katakan padaku, anak muda. Apa kau ingin hidup lagi?"

"Tidak, Kami-sama. Aku tidak ingin hidup lagi." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku sudah muak dengan semua itu. Aku tidak ingin lagi merasakan sakitnya kehilangan. Karena itulah aku membuang semua emosiku, dan menyegel kesadaranku pada jantung buatan semasa aku hidup."

Pemuda itu diam sejenak. Entah kenapa mengatakan itu semua membuat dadanya sesak. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia akhirnya menyadari jika tubuhnya saat ini adalah tubuh manusianya, tubuhnya saat ia "membunuh" dirinya dan menyegel nyawanya di jantung buatan itu.

"Selain itu, Kami-sama. jika kau ingin menghidupkan orang yang telah mati, bukankah lebih baik kau memghidupkan orang lain yang lebih pantas? Aku yakin banyak orang baik yang telah mati yang lebih layak dihidupkan daripada kriminal sepertiku."

"Kau benar, anak muda. Jika dilihat dari apa yang telah kau lakukan semasa hidupmu, aku yakin tempat yang cocok untukmu adalah neraka terdalam." Orang tua itu memperhatikan pemuda itu yang saat ini tengah menunduk. "Tapi aku akan membangkitkanmu. Itulah hukuman yang aku berikan."

"Kenapa, Kami-sama?" Pemuda itu menatap orang tua itu dengan bingung. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang aku harusnya dimasukkan ke dalam neraka?"

"Kau tahu anak muda, tugas Dewa tidak hanya menghukum manusia, tapi juga memberikan kebahagian untuk mereka." Orang tua itu akhirnya tersenyum lembut. "Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagian padamu. Karena di dunia ini, kau ditakdirkan untuk menerima penderitaan. Kau ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang tidak pernah merasakan kebahagian."

"Begitulah?" Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum getir. Ia dapat merasakan amarah yang memanas di dadanya. "Hidup benar-benar tidak adil, bukan? Orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi pahlawan akan tetap menjadi pahlawan, sekalipun ia dibunuh. Orang yang ditakdirkan menjadi penjahat akan tetap menjadi penjahat, sekalipun ia melakukan seribu kebaikan." Ia terkekeh sedih. "Bukankah itu lucu, Kami-sama. Aku semakin tidak ingin dihidupkan lagi."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu anak muda." Orang tua itu tersenyum sedih. "Aku juga pernah menjadi manusia, jadi aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan." Ia menatap mata kesepian pemuda di depannya. "Aku sudah melihat jutaan orang yang telah ditakdirkan menjadi orang jahat, tapi tidak ada yang sepertimu, anak muda."

"Apa maksudmu, Kami-sama?"

"Sejahat apapun manusia pasti pernah merasakan kebahagian. Tapi kau tidak begitu, anak muda. Kau benar-benar ditakdirkan tidak merasakan kebahagiaan." Orang tua itu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda di depannya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat ingin merubah takdirmu itu. Sayangnya, takdir manusia di luar kemampuanku."

Orang tua itu berhenti tepat di depan pemuda yang tengah menunduk itu. Ia kemudian mengusap lembut kepala pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menitikkan air matanya tanpa ia sadari. Tangan orang tua yang mengusap kepalanya benar-benar hangat. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia bahkan merasa tidak pernah merasakan perasaan itu.

"Karena itu, anak muda. Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan sekali lagi, agar kau bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku akan membangkitkanmu di dunia lain, di mana kau bisa menuliskan takdirmu sendiri."

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus merespon di situasi saat ini. Otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja.

"Apakah kau masih menolak, anak muda?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. Jauh di dalam hatinya, hati yang telah coba ia segel, ia sangat ingin merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membangkitkanmu sekarang ju-"

"Tu-tunggu, Kami-sama." Pemuda itu memotong ucapan orang tua itu. "Maukah kau tetap seperti ini sedikit lebih lama." Ucapannya itu membuat tangan orang tua yang baru saja dipindakan dari kepalanya terhenti. "Maukah kau mengusap kepalaku sedikit lebih lama."

Orang tua itu terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala merah pemuda itu. Ia dapat merasakan kesedihan di dadanya menatap pemuda itu. Di depannya saat ini bukanlah kriminal yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah negara dalam semalam, melainkan seorang anak kecil yang menginginkan cinta dari orang tuanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, pemuda itu memindahkan tangan orang tua itu dari kepalanya. Ia lalu mengusap air matanya dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Terima kasih, Kami-sama." Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arah orang tua di depannya. Senyum yang sangat tulus. "Aku sudah siap."

Orang tua itu tersenyum. Cahaya putih perlahan-lahan menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu, kemudian menelan seluruh tubuhnya. Saat cahaya itu menghilang, sosok pemuda itu telah hilang dari tempat itu, hanya tersisa orang tua itu di sana.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia..."

Orang tua itu mendongak, menatap langit putih. Ia memejamkan matanya.

"...Akasuna Sasori."

 **Fin**

 **A/N: Chapter berikutnya akan berbentuk crossover. Ada yang bisa menebak, Sasori akan dibangkitkan di dunia apa?**


End file.
